Be with you
by kamonwan9952
Summary: A school life with Takamina/Hanako or the pairing you know Kai/Ray. Takamina just transferred to a new school, Horikoshi High School. There she meets new friends and maybe the 'one'.
1. First day

Chapter **One**:

You could see a pair of groups walking in to the entrance of the new school you were going to stay from now on, girls discussing about clothes and going to the mall after school, bragging about their boyfriends. Boys laughing out loud, laughing at nothing in particular Everyone had their own group of friends, she stopped walking, looking ahead she took a look of her new school, Horikoshi High School, the famous because of idols and actors graduated from here.

_'Wow, unbelievable! Is this really a school?'_ I felt eyes on on me as I looked around, the groups had noticed me.. I stayed there for a few more seconds as I continued my way to principals room. I almost lost myself on the way but thanks to the map on the wall I made it. I had to wait a few minutes because the principal had a meeting.

I almost feel asleep on the couch as I head the door open, i jerked my head up seeing a girl at my height walking out she was grinning and skipped through the hall. _'Huh, i guess she didn't see me'_  
I heard a voice inside calling me to come in, I opened the door. There sat Yasushi Akimoto, my dads old friend. He took off his glasses and stood up walking towards me, He grinned and so did I.  
''Hey Minami.'' He chuckled and ruffed my hair. ''Argh don't touch it, Akimo! it took me almost 30min to get it the way I wanted it'' I glared at him but that made him laugh even more but later I joined. He walked back to the desk and sat on it facing me, I took a seat near him ''Well well, look who's here, my little cabbage-chan.'' I rolled my eyes, _'he is still calling me that erhg..'_ ''Yeah yeah, I'm here'' I said pointing at myself.

''I'm really happy to see you again Minami-chan hoho, I hope you enjoy the time here.'' He said to me putting on his glasses again as he walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a folder, inside it was the rules, the schedule, my rooms number and keys. I took the folder and stood up, ''Akimoto-chan thank you for accepting me and for me to go on this school means really much to me.'' I smiled at him, ''No problem Minami, I'm really happy to have you here too'' He gave back a smile. I bid goodbye and before i walked out he called me, ''Minami-chan! I almost forgot, I'll send one of your classmates to show you around here later.'' ''Oh, okey thanks. well bye again.''

I walked down the hall, I didn't pay attention on where i walked as i bumped into someone, ''Ah ahh, I'm so sorry!'' I helped the girl up as she dusted the dirt off her skirt,''Next time, watch out where you're going'' She said still head hang down fixing her skirt, she noticed me looking at her and smirked. ''Take a picture it lasts longer'' She said coolly. I blushed, embarrassed.

''Well anyways why are you still out here. The class have already started.'' She crossed her arms looking at me. _'HUH? But I didn't hear the bell ring'_ _Shit I must've been daydreaming when it did, argh! late on the first day yeah nice one bakamin-_ ''HELLO?'' As I saw a hand waving in front of me, _'Ah she asked me a question!'_ ''Uh I've just got transferred here and I'm not very sure where I am right now when I think about it..'' I said looking around, ''Want me to take you there?'' She smirked which i failed to see. ''Really? yeah, thanks!'', ''Follow me''


	2. First day- New friends

Chapter **Two:**

We were walking down the hall, it's pretty awkward. I noticed her looking at me, ''Eh, is it something on my face?'' She laughed and shook her head. We didn't talk after that, she said that we were arrived and opened the door. Everyone in the room looked at the source of the noise and saw us walking in. I heard gasp and mutterings, not after 10seconds the girls and boys inside started to scream. ''OMG Mariko-sama!?'', ''Mariko-sama I love you!'', Mariko-sama what are you doing here ahhh~'', I couldn't make out what they said anymore as it got louder and louder. _'Who's Mariko-sama?'_

I heard a loud bang from the teachers desk, ''Quiet!'' Everyone in the room stopped and tried their best not to make any sounds, the teacher pointed to me to come over to him. ''Might you be the new student?'', I looked at him or a few seconds as I answered, ''Yes, I am.'', ''Well, for coming late to the first period on the first day isn't really good,, but I'll let it slide.''

He walked to the front dragging me with him, I looked back, seeing the girl which walked with me was still there watching me, I saw her grinning for a second as she opened the door ready to walk out. '' Oh Mariko-san thanks for bringing her here and sorry for taking your time.'' He said to the taller girl, _'oh so she's Mariko-sama..'_ ''No problem, couldn't help to ignore such cute girl.'' She winked at me and when she turned around i saw her laughing quietly.  
I felt my face get hotter and i was about to thank, she was already gone.

I looked back to the new teacher i was now gonna have for the rest of my years here. ''Please introduce yourself.'' He said and pointed at me and then to the students, ''Uh, Hi I'm Takahashi Minami and from now on I'll be in this class, please take care of me.'' I bowed and looked at the teacher, ''Well, Takahashi-san please take a seat next to Oshima-san, Oshima please raise your hand.''

I walked over to the girl and sat myself down near her, I looked over and was about to say hi, she interrupted and took my hand and shook it.  
''Hi! I'm Oshima Yuko, you can call me Yuko! please tell me your three measure? Mine's b-83cm, w-55 cm, h-80 cm eh eh'' I looked at her weirdly but I responded anyways, ''Hi, well you already know my name but call me by my nickname 'Takamina', and uh..'' I looked away little embarrassed. ''b-73cm, w-53cm, h-78cm..''  
I saw her nodding, ''Let's be friends! I'll introduce you to my Nyannyan later, She has the most perfect body in the world, the best part is her boo-'' before she could continue I saw the person she was sitting with knocked her head. ''Yah, ittai! why did you do that!? I was about to tell my new friend here  
abou-'', ''Please ignore her she's a pervert. I'm Minegishi Minami, please call me Micchan, I'm Yukos friend since kindergarten. '' She reached her hand and shook it. _'She looks normal..'_  
''Oh nice to meet you micch-'', ''Please be quiet back there!'' The teacher pointed at us, ''Ops, looks like we got caught, let's talk later ne?'' The two said. ''Sure.'' We switched our attention to the board and started to scribble the things down.


	3. I can't take my eyes of you

**Thank you for still reading, seriously though.**

**Errors and grammar is my fault, please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter **Three:**

The school bell rang and everyone stood up and took out their bentos while some walked to the cafeteria. I was still sitting until I felt a knuckle on my right shoulder, ''Ittaii! the hell?'' I looked at the person who just hit me, I furrowed my eyebrows, ''Why did u do that?'', ''Well come on, it's time for lunch and I'm starving!'' Micchan said while dragging me out of the classroom and walked to the cafeteria, I didn't see Yuko anywhere though, _'She must've gone already'_  
We ordered pizza, two sandwiches and milkshakes.  
I saw micchan looking around for a free table. ''Come, let's sit with my friends over there~'' She pointed at a table near the windows at the end of the cafeteria, I followed her behind quietly.

''Yoo!'' She said while putting down her tray, I followed her moves and sat beside her. ''hey micchan, oh who's this?'' A girl in dark brownish hair asked. ''yo acchan, she's Takahashi Minami aka Takamina. She's just transferred here and is in my class.'',''hey'' I responded smiling awkwardly. ''Ahh, Isn't she cute! ne ne?'' Micchan said while trying to kiss my cheeks. ''Y-Yah stop'' I tried to block myself from her, I saw the girl acchan laugh at us. In the end i won and she stopped._ 'phew..so much skinship!'_

''Where's the others?'' A girl in ponytail asked, I looked over _'huh, i didn't see her there'_ ''Oh mayuyu, I think Yuko's with Nyannyan somewhere doing something if u know what i mean'' micchan winked at her, ''and Marikos having a council meeting so she won't join us today.'' _'Mariko..Oh the girl which helped me to find the classroom.'_  
''Oh takamina you've already meet Mariko-sama already right? I can't believe she didn't do anything to you though haha.'', ''Why would she do anything to me?'' I asked raising one of my eyebrows. ''Ohh, right you don't know, she's a real pranker! She even made a prank on the headmaster and she didn't get expelled for it, hoho'' Micchan said while looking kind of proud of her friend. ''Wow, she doesn't look like one though..''

''Hahah, i knew you would say that!'' The trio laughed at me. The rest of the lunch went by fast, they talked about nothing in particular, bad jokes and maeda-san tried to balance six oranges on each other but failed was hilarious.

The next period was P.E. _'finally something I like!'_ Me and micchan and other parted ways since we had different schedules. I walked in to the hall already seeing students stretching and running. _'I can't still believe it! It's so big, they're even playing football, basketball AND baseball INSIDE for damned sake and all in a single room!'_ I walked over curious seeing students surrounding something, rather someone.

I tried my best to get to the front but later I just gave up. _'Arhg! why am I so short, it's so frustrating I swear!'_ I stomped my way to the basketball hall, seeing no one, I took a ball and played with myself. _'wonder who's the girl they're surrounding..'_  
I tried some tricks and jumped there and here and earned some attention.

I noticed that now almost everyone was watching me, I stopped trying to catch my breath for a second and held held the ball between my forearm and waist. I took the fist full of my shirt and wiped the sweat of my face and neck. I heard some girls and boys mumbling and fangirl'd at me doing so. _'the hell?'_  
I saw a woman coming over to me, _'she must be the teacher i guess..'_ She approached me and shook my hand rapidly.

''Wow! amazing, where did u learn to do that _Fadaway_?! and your dribbling is stunning! I haven't seen you here before, you must be new! You're not in a club right? yes? no? please join the basketball club!'' She rapidly babbled and my head was spinning. ''Eh eh? uh thanks i guess'' I scratched my non itchy neck, blushing at the comments. ''Ah, yeah I've just transferred here today, I'm not in a club yet but uh..I..I..will consider your offer.''

I gave her on of my famous dimple smiles. I heard girls kyaa'ing and took photos. ''Well, okey don't forget ok? CLASS STARTS NOW, STUDENTS GO BACK TO YOUR GROUPS AND WORK IT'' She ordered and slapped my butt. I let out a yelp and looked at her horrified but she just grinned.

_'Why's everyone on this school so weird.'_

Near the end of the hall was a pair of dark brown eyes watching takamina. She've been watching her since she came back from the locker room and noticed the students were surrounding the basketball hall and the curiosity took over her and she walked over to a corner no one would notice her. Never since she came to this school have she seen so many students surrounding someone.  
That made her wanting to know more about the short girl who's now wiping her sweat off. Her face started to get hot by looking at the smaller girls flat but well toned abs. She walked away ignoring the students which were starting to notice her. But not before she walked away she took a photo of the girl.

I shook my continued to the football hall feeling a bit excited, _'It's been awhile since the last time I've played it.'_ I got teamed up with the boys since there were no girls there at all. _'i guess the girls doesn't like to play football..'_ It seemed the boys took me lightly and I smirked and speeded up and took the ball, getting easily between them and dribbling, I kicked the ball and made a goal.

The boys looked at me surprised at my speed and tactic made me grin even more, the boys in my team started to laugh and high-fived me giving me compliments. I stayed there for the rest of the class, I saw Yuko coming in to the hall and she joined me. She told me that her class ended earlier and she couldn't go to the others since they were still in class, so she came here and saw me.

I took my bag and walked out with yuko the next and lastly class was English. _'oh no, not English..'_ Yuko saw my face and chopped my head. ''Why did u do that?'' I looked at her putting both my hand to rubbing the pain away. ''Well you looked gloomy, why's that?'' She said scratching her chin. ''It's just that I'm really bad at English you know, at my old school I almost didn't make it haha..''

I looked at her and rubbed my thumbs together, ''I really need to learn it.'', ''Oh really? then you're not the only one.'' She patted my back and grinned happily, ''We'll make it somehow, the two of us, WMidgets forever!'' I laughed at her and the rest of the way was in comfortable silence.

''Heyy everyone!'' Yuko screamed out loud when she opened the door. All eyes fell on us and I could feel my body get warmer, I ignored yuko and the girls started to surround her asking how she were and if she had eaten. I made my way to the empty chair near the end, as I pushed the chair out and it made a loud shriek and all, yes all eyes was on me.

I looked around not daring to move. As a girl were about to say something, someone came in to the classroom and the attention switched to her. I looked at her as she approached me, I, not daring to look at her out of embarrassment looked at my shoes as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

I saw a pair of shoes in front of me and i heard gasp and mumblings. I looked up and almost got blind by her beauty. The sun was abut to settle down and the wind which made her hair float and that perfect uniform sitting perfectly on her gourge- _'snap out of it you baka, the hell were u thinking of. You've just meet her!'_

I noticed I was spacing out and that she was still in front of me, i felt my whole body get warmer. ''Hey.'' I jerked my head up as I heard her greeting me. ''Uh, uh h-hi'' I facepalmed myself inside, _'why am I stuttering?'_ ''That's my seat'' I looked at her again, _'her seat?'_ She pointed at the chair and smiled. I heard screams and kyaa's and boys growling. _'huhhh, why's everyone I meet always the popular ones?'_ ''Ah, uh sorry my bad'' took my hands off and walked to the next seat beside.

Yuko was infront of me I noticed yuko and some girl was having a conversation, she was sitting next to her. I poked at her, but she didn't notice me. I tried again this time harder, ''Yukoo~'' I whispered. She looked over and saw me, ''yow sup taka'' She patted my head, I rolled my eyes. ''Hey who's this girl?'' I pointed at her with my thumb at her carefully not to make her notice.

''Oh that's Takigawa Hanako aka Ray. She's a top student as Nyannyan and Mariko-sama. She doesn't really interact with students here since she likes to be alone, since she's the only daughter of the most powerful and well known company in Japan, there's people who want to use her and get to her dad. But she's a kind girl even if she looks cold.'' Yuko babbled, I almost couldn't make it out since she talked way too fast.  
''But wow to get a rare smile of the 'Ray of the sama' on your first day is really amazing, She haven't even given me one yet,'' Yuko laughed and continued, ''but Mariko and Ray.. they're pretty good friends so you can ask her more later.''

_'Ohh, wow a top student..a rare smile for me..she doesn't look cold though, she's really cute and beau- GARH what are you thinking you need to stop!?'_ ''Thanks yuko'', ''OOHH, what noway! you like her taka?'' Yuko grinned at me.  
''W-what are you saying of course I don't!'' I could feel my ears getting hot and my face is red. ''There's nothing wrong with you liking her, but if you want her, I think you need to go through the whole school to even get to touch her or get a word by her.'' Yuko laughed and patted my shoulders and went back to the conversation she earlier left.

I pushed myself back and my back hitting the chair. I let out a sigh and looked over. There's she sitting elegantly back facing me as she stared out of the window, her white cream-like neck showing, long black hai- before i could continue, I looked away as fast I could when I saw her switching her position and she looked at me for a second and smirked, then she turned her head to the teacher.  
*ba-dump*  
_'why's my heart beating so fast..why's that can't I stop thinking of her..? I've just met her.'_

* * *

A/N:  
**Thank for supporting . I made this longer? idk haha i hope it's good, taka and hanako aka ray finally met .. is it going to fast?... or idk please leave a comment i don't care if its critics ones. I really want to know what you think and i'll try to make it better next time. Again. grammar and spelling errors are my fault. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
